


But Uh-Oh, Those [almost] Summer Nights

by im_ashamed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild cussing, trigger warning: finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is much less scary at night, so long as you aren't breaking and entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Uh-Oh, Those [almost] Summer Nights

It’s a quiet night. Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t meet up often outside of akuma attacks or requested appearances, but every now and again one of them will mention a time and a place as they leave each other for the day, and somehow they’ll both find themselves there later.

  
They are on top of a school, their own, although neither has been foolish enough to let that slip yet. Chat Noir had merely specified it as, ‘the one right next to the Eiffel tower’. 

  
“Why here?” Ladybug couldn’t help but ask as they settled on the roof with their backs against the school’s french arch. 

“Well, we could have sat on the Eiffel Tower, but from here we get a view of the city _with_ the tower, and,” Chat smirked, “Doesn’t this feel more scandalous somehow?”

  
Ladybug tried to bite back a smile, but failed. It was something about how easily they would have been caught and reprimanded at another time of day, as another person, in a different life. At school she was just another student on a good day. On a bad one she was in the principals’ office for her oddly cellphone specific kleptomania. 

  
Tonight she was queen of the city. Every rooftop was her throne, every citizen’s heart her dearest treasure. 

  
“Chocolate?” She offered, opening the box and letting it’s heavenly scent drift towards her. She really shouldn’t have splurged on it, but these meetings were so rare she didn’t want to turn up with day old pastries like she would for a study group. 

  
Chat speared one on his claw and popped it into his mouth, pleased at Ladybug’s little giggle as she watched.

  
They talk a little. Books they like, people that drive them crazy. They choose their words carefully, but the conversation isn’t stilted. They are free to reveal things they can not tell anyone else, and such freedom generally helps words flow.

  
There is a lull in their conversation, a comfortable silence as they watch the occasional car slide by on the streets below. Ladybug doesn’t have a watch, but the chocolates are half gone and her butt is getting sore. She has a feeling this might be a good time to say good night.

  
A slam echoes beneath them.

  
They glance at each other, hoping one of them knows what that was.

  
Then there is another slamming sound, and voices drift up to their ears. Chat Noir scoots to the edge of the roof and beckons Ladybug over. In the darkness of the school’s inner courtyard she can see two figures moving.

  
“HELLO!” One of them bellows, clearly hoping for an echo.

  
The heros' stomachs sink. They both pray that they haven’t recognized that voice.

  
“Quit it.” The other person says, smacking the screamer on the side. Their hair glints in the moonlight. Lavender in the blue wash of the moon, but you can tell it would be pink during the day.

  
“Oh shit.” Ladybug mutters, and Chat would tease her for her use of profanity, but she’s taken the words right out of his mouth.

  
“Should we-“ Chat begins, but Ladybug shushes him and leans further over the edge of the roof, ears straining.

  
“This is weird.” Kim says as he and Alix stroll across the courtyard. “It’s totally empty. We could do anything we want.” 

  
Alix snorts. “Like we don’t already.”

  
“Yeah, but if we did it now no one would yell at us.”

  
They stop smack dab in the middle of the courtyard, gazing at the empty space around them. “Do you think we should leave it out here?” Kim asks.

  
“I don’t know. We can’t put it in our room, cause then we’ll be prime suspects. And we shouldn’t hang it from a basketball hoop or something cause then they might take it down before school starts.”

  
“Should we stop them?” Chat whispers.

  
“Let’s see what they plan to do first.”

  
Kim taps Alix on the head with a tube. She snaps at it, causing Kim to jump back.

  
“I don’t want to just stick it up on a wall.” Kim says as he regains his balance. “Not dramatic enough.”

  
“It doesn’t have to be dramatic,” Alix replies, “Just done.”

  
“This from the girl who just fucking snarled at me.”

  
On the roof Chat is losing his patience with this. “My lady,” He says, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “Would you join me in repelling down this wall and questioning our suspects?”

  
Ladybug smiles at him, and gives him a quick smooch on the cheek. “Why, I would love to.” With that she wraps an arm around his waist, shoots her yoyo across the yard and swings down to the black top below. Luckily Adrien.exe has rebooted by the time they hit the ground so he doesn’t faint dead away when she releases him.

  
Kim and Alix scream. Kim throws his hands in the air, the tube dropping out from under his arm. There is a weighty silence as all four watch it roll across the court, stopping just at the tip of Ladybug’s toe. She stoops to pick it up and realizes it’s poster board that’s been rolled up. She unfurls it to find a small cartoony drawing of her and Chat Noir, stretched out on beach loungers and clinking a pair of coconuts together. Underneath them are the words, “Have A Good Summer!”

  
Chat noir is peering over Ladybug’s shoulder and chuckles when he realizes they are wearing swimsuits over their spandex.

  
“Who drew this?” Ladybug asks.

  
“NOTHING!” Kim screams, before the question actually registers.

  
“Our friend Max.” Alix explains. “It’s to prove we actually came. We have to hang it somewhere. That’s all.” She adds. “We aren’t doing anything illegal.”

  
Ladybug’s eyes narrow. “This isn’t illegal?”

  
Kim and Alix exchange guilty looks. 

  
“We aren’t going to break anything.” Kim says. “Just hang it up and leave.”

  
“How did you even get in?” Chat asks.

  
“Max overheard our teacher telling another teacher the night security code.” Kim says, unable to hide his pride in his friend. “And then he dared us to use it.”

  
Ladybug fights back the reprimand that leaps to the tip of her tongue. _Didn’t you promise to stop with the dares?_

  
“Doing it on a dare doesn’t make it okay.” Chat says. “In fact,” He plucks the drawing from Ladybug, “I think we’ll have to confiscate this.” His eyes meet Ladybugs and she recognizes the look it them. _I have an idea_.

  
“That’s right.” She says.

  
“Now, which room is your class in?” Chat asks.

  
Kim and Alix point it out to them, and then they’re sent on their way with a warning that they better be at school tomorrow. (Chat and Ladybug know they wouldn’t dare skip anyway, finals start tomorrow, but of course they can’t mention that).

  
The next day Mrs. Bustier’s class shuffles in, shoulders heavy under the weight of late night study sessions and trespassing, but the mood in the class goes from exhausted to elated when they see the drawing clipped to the black board, black and red signatures scrawled on the corners, “Bonne chance la classe de Mme. Bustier!” in green. 

  
Everyone is smiling as they’re handed their math final, no one more brightly than Adrien or Marinette. (And no one more smugly than Alix and Kim).


End file.
